Home, Where I Wanted To Go
by ahopelesship
Summary: After finding out some hidden things that brought her here, Callie seeks closure from her mother at her gravestone. One shot in my "A Mother's Love" verse.


**A/N:** I was listening to this song on Spotify the other other day and this came to mind. Think of it as a future chapter in my _A Mother's Love_ verse or just a one shot of Callie getting closure after finding out the truth about her biological parents.

If you are not reading my story "A Mother's Love" the only thing you need to know is that I have added a character to the Foster family, which is Lena's biological son, Greyson Adams, who is the oldest of the Foster siblings and communications director for a United States Senator who is running for President of the United States. Greyson and Callie bond a little in this one shot.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Fosters or the Coldplay song in this chapter.

* * *

**One Shot: Home, Where I Wanted To Go**

Callie walked into the kitchen early the Saturday morning after Jude's adoption, Stef and Lena were already up making breakfast. Stef senses that someone is in the room with them and looks up to see her daughter and smiles a little.

"Hey sweet girl," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Is it okay if I go somewhere after breakfast?" Callie asked. "I need to do something."

"Sure sweetheart," Lena said. "Do you want one of us to drive you?"

"It's something I need to do on my own," the teenager said.

"Can you tell us where you're going sweets?" Stef asked.

"I need to get closure with somebody and I need to do it alone." The girl said.

"Okay," the couple said as Greyson walked into the room.

"Hey Mom, Stef," Greyson said, in a suit looking at his phone, "I'm going to have to rain check on the three of us hanging this morning. I'm really sorry. The senator is freaking out and if I don't go put out fires this morning, the campaign could be down the drain."

"It's fine, sweet boy." Stef said. "How about we hang out when you get back?"

"Sounds good," he said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and Stef a fist bump as the police officer squeezed his shoulder.

"Do you want Greyson to drop you off wherever on his way to the office?" Lena asked. "You two can take a granola bar to go." She added lovingly.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble for you Greyson." Callie said. "Since you're going out." She added.

"Yeah, where are you needing to be taken?" Greyson said, pouring himself a cup of coffee to go.

"Mount Hope Cemetery." She said softly causing all three of them to stop what they were doing.

"Sweets," Stef breathed.

"I know it sounds morbid, but I gotta get some closure with my mom." The teenager began. "Because all I've been thinking about since Monday is how she wasn't completely honest with me. For the first ten years of my life she let me think that Donald was my father. I feel like my entire life has been a lie and I _need_ that closure."

Stef was the first to walk up to the girl and place her hands on the teenager's shoulders, "First off it doesn't sound morbid. It's normal, y'know? And secondly, are you sure that you don't want me or Lena to go with you?"

"I _really _just need to do this on my own, okay? It's nothing against either of you." She said making eye contact with her moms, "I _love_ you both. You two have been the only people to be willing to adopt and love us since our birth mom died."

The couple nodded before mama sandwiching her into a hug, "We love you too, Callie." Stef said softly. "You go get your closure."

"And, we'll be here when you get back," Lena added. "Mama cuddles are usually a good pick me up in this house."

Callie nodded, "Thank you both for understanding."

"Alright, little sister," Greyson said as Lena went to hug Callie again, "let's get going." He said.

"Call us if you end up needing us, please," Stef said as she kissed Callie's forehead.

"You know I will." The teenager said as she followed Greyson out to his car.

Lena was still staring at where the two walked off to when she felt her wife's hands on her waist, "What's wrong baby?" Stef asked, kissing her temple and resting her chin on the vice principal's shoulder.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm really glad she's getting the closure she needs." She said.

"Yeah, me too." Stef whispered.

* * *

In the car, Greyson started his way to the cemetery to drop Callie off before heading for a morning in the office.

"I usually listen to like NPR or something like that in the car, but you can change it if you want," he said, trying to make her feel comfortable.

Callie chuckled, "So nerdy." She said to him.

"Yeah, well, whatever." He said as she changed the station to some rock station that he used to listen to in high school.

"Thank you for taking me," Callie said. "I really do appreciate it."

"Yeah," he said. "I'm proud of you, y'know?" He said, merging onto the freeway to drive a few exits down.

"Why?" She asked.

"Everything you've been through in the last few months," he said. "Losing the trial against Liam, the non-adoption while watching your baby brother get adopted, still being denied adoption even though Donald raised you for those first ten years, the temporary foster home placement, patiently waiting for them to find Robert Quinn, them finding him, _everything_. And yet, here you are wanting to find closure with your mom. I'm proud of you because you are tenacious enough to not give up."

"Thanks big brother," she said. "Through all of that you helped me through, I mean everybody did, but you did especially. You have no idea how grateful I am for you."

"Glad I could be of some service to you." He said, pulling off the freeway and turning onto the street that the cemetery was on. They fell into a silence as Greyson was beating his index fingers lightly against the steering wheel to the beat of the song while Callie looked out the window. "Alright," he said pulling into the cemetery several minutes later, "show me where it's at and I'll drop you off."

"Oh you don't have to-" she started to say.

"Callie," he said in a voice telling her that he wasn't kidding.

"It's in the back of the cemetery." She started to guide him. And when they got there, she got out of the car and said, "Thank you again."

"Yeah, no problem." He said.

"See you tonight?" She asked.

"Definitely." He said.

As Callie walked towards her mother's grave, Greyson started to head off, but something in him was telling him to stay. He knew she wanted to do this on her own and he wanted to respect that, but something was telling him that just because she was here to get closure, doesn't mean that she doesn't need somebody there.

He stopped and parked his car and quickly sent a text to his boss.

_**To Senator Taylor: **Hey, I'm going to there a little later than planned. A family situation arose. Will explain later._

He sat in his car waiting for a response back from his boss while looking at Callie who was sitting there, he was brought out of his trance by the vibration of his phone.

_**Senator Taylor:** That's fine, you know I always say family first. Get here when you can._

He quickly replied back a thank you and then quietly got out of the car and went by a tree that was close to the Jacob siblings mother's grave, Callie was sitting with her back to him so she didn't know that anybody was listening into what she was saying to her mom.

"Hey Mom," she said. "It's been awhile since I've been here. I've been in juvie and placed in my forever home since the last time. And I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to get here. But, we did finally land at home base. We have two moms that love us like one of them bore us, three brothers and a sister that treat us like we've been there since the beginning." She took a deep breath, "Stef and Lena, our new moms, they're great. They're both a combination of you. Stef is like really protective, she's a cop. One of San Diego's finest. She has those hard-to-hear-but-need-to-hear words of encouragement and then she wraps you in a strong embrace, just like you did when you were correcting us from doing something bad. She's the tough, loving cop. Then there's Lena who is also really protective, but is also the understanding, loving mama. She's the vice principal at the school we now go to. She has some loving words of wisdom and soft cuddles. Like you did when we were hurt."_  
_

Callie took a shaky deep breath, "Then there's our four siblings. Jude's still the baby and he loves it. Stef and Lena adopted twins out of the foster care system like five or so years before we got there. Jesus and Mariana. They're hard to deal with sometimes. Mariana takes up the bathroom in the morning all the time not leaving much time for the rest of us to get ready." She lightly chuckled. "Then Jesus is like a big little brother to me," she said. "I've been dating this guy, Wyatt, for a few months now and Jesus always threatens to hurt him if he hurts me. It's endearing, really." She softly laughed. "Then there's Brandon, Stef's biological son from her first marriage before being honest with herself and coming out, he and I got along real well when I first got there. He even helped me save Jude from our previous foster home. He's only a couple months older than I am, but it's nice to have an older brother. Well, two older brothers." She softly smiled.

"There's Greyson, Lena's biological son, I'm not sure when she came out, but I know it was after he was born, he's 22 now, and he's the best big brother Jude and I could ever ask for. He actually drove me here on his way to work. He works for Senator Dana Taylor, the one I heard you and Donald making fun of when you were alive six years ago. Anyway, I was really skeptical about him at first because he kind of came off a little bit as a jerk, but I realized that he was just guarding his heart from being broken from a what we thought was a temporary placement. But after we were asked if we wanted to be adopted, he came around and became the greatest big brother ever."

"Jude came out a about a month and a half before his adoption, he seems pretty happy he and his best friend Connor are figuring things out together. It's really cute. I really wish you could be here to see it."

Callie took another deep breath, "I miss you, Mommy," she whispered on the verge of tears. "I know I should've kissed you goodbye, but in all fairness, _you_ didn't tell me that Donald wasn't really my father. _You_ didn't tell me that Jude was only my half-brother. Not that it would've mattered because if the Foster family has taught me anything it's that DNA doesn't make a family, love does. But, _I_ had to a right to know, didn't I?" She began to cry. "I've been really confused over the last few months, more so than normal because of all of this. And I really wish you could be here to give me the answers. I'm done having secrets of my life be hidden, Mom. So please let this be the last surprise. I've already had enough big life surprises for ten lifetimes."

She took a deep breath, "I don't know the next time I'm coming back here because I'm here to get closure, but I need you to know that despite everything that I've found out over the last couple of months, everything I've been through, I forgive you. I will always love you, but I need to let Stef and Lena Foster be my moms now. I've found my home. Where I don't feel afraid to wake up every morning and I don't fear going home after school every night. This is a home that you want us in because you can't be here with us."

As she said those words, it fell silent in the cemetery. Greyson took this as a go-ahead to make his presence known. He walked up next to his sister and sat down next to her. Callie looked over at him and very shakily asked, "Why are you still here?"

"Something in me told me to stay," he said softly and when he looked at the gravestone it read:

_Colleen Jacob  
A wife, mother, and friend.  
__June 19, 1973 - September 18, 2008_

"And now I know why," he said. "today is her birthday."

"I wasn't going to tell Stef and Lena that, but yeah." Callie said. "I haven't been here since a few days before I went into juvie and Jude was with me. It was her death anniversary."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Greyson said. "I'm not going to pretend like I know the hell you and Jude have been through before landing in our home because I really don't, but I do know that our family is complete with you two." He loosely wrapped his arm around his sister.

"Thank you, big brother." She said, leaning into his embrace.

Greyson nodded, "Do you mind if I say a few words to your birth mom?" Callie smiled a little and nodded. "Hey Colleen," he began, "we've never met, but I'm Greyson that big brother Callie was just talking about. I really wish I could've met you in person. Your kids don't talk about you much, but we understand why. Callie and Jude, they're safe now, they have a family who loves them." He took a breath smiling at Callie before continuing, "Several months ago right before my mom, Lena and stepmom, Stef got married I admitted that I gave up a pretty big dream during my senior year of high school. It caused tension in the house for about a week or so, but I promise you I'm making sure that your daughter and your son follow their dreams to the fullest of their potential." He smiled at Callie again. "I promise you that I'll always protect them and I promise you that I will always love them. Just like every big brother does." He looked at the gravestone one more time and said, "And thank you for giving birth to two of my siblings. Thank you for helping us complete our family."

Silence crept in again for several minutes before both Greyson and Callie were wiping tears away from their eyes.

"That was beautiful Grey," Callie said. "Thank you."

Greyson nodded, "Do you want some more time here alone or do you want to go back to the house? I can drive you back before going into the office."

"Are you sure?" She asked, implying that she wanted to go home. Mama cuddles from Stef and Lena sounded amazing at the moment.

"Of course," he said, standing up, reaching out his hand to help his sister up.

The two went back to the car and when they got in, neither one of them said a word. They just listened to the radio in silence and they both hummed a little when_"Clocks" _by Coldplay started playing.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing_

_Callie was looking out the window as Greyson merged back onto the freeway._

_Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

Callie turned the radio up a little as the two started to softly sing the rest of the song.

_You are  
You are_

_Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know, singing_

Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure?  
Or am I part of the disease? Singing

You are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are

And nothing else compares  
Oh nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

You are  
You are

_Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go_

The last rift on the song ended as Greyson turned onto the street and looked at Callie, "You okay?" He asked stepping on the brake.

Callie nodded, "I will be," she said.

"Text me if you need anything, alright?" He said.

"Definitely." She said getting out of the car, "And thanks again, big brother." She said.

"Anytime little sister."

* * *

When Callie walked in the family was finishing up breakfast and she immediately saw Stef and Lena and went to hug them.

"Hey Sweets," Stef said putting a pan in the sink to wash it as Lena was cleaning off the griddle. "That was kind of fast."

"Greyson felt like he should stay, so I got what I needed off my chest, and he took me home before going into the office." She said.

"That boy," Calle heard both Stef and Lena murmur at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"I was wondering if I could take you two up on the offer on the mama cuddles this morning?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, baby," Stef said. "Let us finish cleaning up and we'll meet you in the family room, yes?"

Callie nodded and headed towards the family room and about ten minutes later, Stef and Lena came into the room hand-in-hand, only to break off when they both sat on opposite sides of Callie wrapping them in her arms. The three sat there for what felt like hours in a peaceful silence.

Callie was the first to speak in the cuddle, "I'll never understand why my mom got in the car with Donald when she knew he was drunk and I'll never know why she didn't tell me about Robert Quinn, but if that's what led me here, to this family, then that's that. I love you two."

The couple hummed simultaneously, "We love you too, Callie." Lena said for both her and Stef.

For the rest of the morning the three of them sat there, Callie finally understanding what unconditional love was and Stef and Lena giving their oldest daughter the love that she needed.

* * *

Greyson walked into the chaotic, tense filled office and walked into his bosses office.

"Hey," he said. "I'm here."

"Hey," the senator said. "I wasn't really expecting you until this afternoon."

"Yeah, uh, Callie needed to find closure with her birth mom today, so I took her to Mount Hope, and didn't feel like I should leave her there. And she got what she needed to say off her chest and then I took her home and here I am."

The senator smiled, "Your a good big brother, y'know?"

"I try to be," he smiled. "Alright," he said switching gears, "this press conference, let's get you prepped."

And as the senator-communications director duo prepped for the press conference, Greyson couldn't help, but feel like a good big brother for once.

* * *

**End of One Shot:** So yeah, here it is!

And that piece where Greyson is talking about how he gave up a dream will be addressed in full detail in a two chapter arc after the proposal chapter.

Working on Mariana's chapter right now. Should be up some time next week.


End file.
